


Macrosmatic

by OoOMagnoliaOoO



Series: A series of strange events [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And Nanaba, Attempt at Humor, Embarrassment, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, In memory of Mike, M/M, Mike's sense of smell Ya'll, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, and basically everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoOMagnoliaOoO/pseuds/OoOMagnoliaOoO
Summary: Macrosmatic (adjective.) - The term for someone having a really good sense of smell.Or; In which Mike can totally tell what Eren and Levi have been up to…





	

**Summary: Macrosmatic (adjective.) - The correct term for someone having a really good sense of smell.**

**Or; In which Mike can totally tell what Eren and Levi have been up to…**

**§Macrosmatic** §

* * *

 

Mike sniffed the air, trying to remember the last time such a sweet smell had bored into his nostrils. The intoxicating smell of sex, of two people becoming one in a passionate dance of dominance and submittance. 

The only problem?;

The impressively tall gentleman had no idea from where it came or rather - who it came from. 

He sniffed the room again, surveying the room filled with comrades and friends. 

It couldn’t have been Mikasa Ackerman, with her short cropped, onyx hair falling just shy of her shoulders; barely touching them. Her grey eyes exhibited a sense of placid relaxation that could only be found in one truly at peace, but her stiff posture spoke otherwise. The woman was simply tranquil at the time being - despite the threat of titans busting through the wall that could happen at any moment. 

No… it was definitely not Mikasa Ackerman. 

He studied another, finding his eyes to be a little bit too on edge. The brunette assistant of the most arguably insane scientist there ever was - was simply waiting for the next disaster to happen. His brown eyes - which matched his hair - were darting around, landing on every person and object in the room. No… not him either. 

Perhaps it had been Commander Erwin? True, while some were put off by his seriousness and his neverending need to dominate, there were some who enjoyed it. While the other blond had never spoken it aloud, Mike knew exactly who in the group of the new cadets that Erwin wanted. 

Which is why he could safely rule out Armin Arlert from his guesswork. The young man, barely out of his teens, smelled of daffodils and sunshine from many hours outside, but not of sex. Mike smirked, knowing that Commander Smith would surely ask the new cadet to join him in his chambers within the next following weeks. 

He sniffed again, spotting several others. Reiner? Berthold? … Cadet ‘what’s-his-face?’. Mike didn’t actually know much about the teen with the face of a horse and the manners of a drunken tavern whore, busting her jewels out for the world to behold… but he did know that a recent heartache in the not so distant past had left the teen horribly scarred and void of a mate to share the lonely hours of the morning with. 

Mike was growing frustrated. He simply had to know, despite not knowing why. It was just one of those things. Erwin was sensing something wrong with his long time friend, throwing a worried glance his way. 

Thanks to the efforts of the Survey Corps during the past month, the entire branch of the military had been given the week off, simply to relax. While it had been difficult during the first two days to feel at peace, they had eventually calmed their raging nerves and put on their standard civilian clothing. 

Well… all except a few. Commander Smith and himself had neglected the ‘clothing-optional’ rule, and had settled for their usual attire. They had however left the maneuver gear behind, welcoming the chance to get out of their complicated straps and tight fitting leather hip-bands. 

Mike sipped on his tea, welcoming the new smell of pennyroyal. Usually, this brand was only consumed by Captain Levi himself - and in copious amounts -, but he’d been gracious enough to let the squad leader know where he kept his stash. While many may believe differently, Levi was actually a kind, gracious and giving man. Though not many saw past the endless scowls and harsh comments that could make Mother Mary piss herself in fear. 

The squad leader looked over to his comrade - who also happened to be his lover. 

“Nanaba?” Said woman looked up, meeting his stare. “Tell me you smell it too?” 

“Yeah… someone’s cooking.” Mike shook his head, forgiving his lover’s inability to pick up on the lingering scent that bothered him. 

“No… someone’s had sex.” 

Nanaba - who possessed no last name - was a young, calm, collected, blonde woman with gorgeous cerulean blue eyes reminding him of a late evening sky. As of last week, she was twenty-nine, unmarried and without children to hold. 

Mike faulted himself for the last two, knowing full well that that’s exactly what she craved. A child, while there was still time and biology didn’t abandon her completely. The reluctance to reproduce was mostly because of the titans, but also because if there was one thing Mike feared more - it was becoming a father. 

Nanaba chuckled. “Is that so?” He nodded, smirking again. “Who?” 

He scratched his lightly bearded chin, determining that it was time for a trim. The tall man shrugged. “Dunno… could be anyone.” 

“Anyone in here?” 

He shrugged again. “Not as far as I can tell.” 

While Mike was an expert at smells, Nanaba was particularly gifted when it came to facial expressions and their meanings. One look, and the woman knew it all. Mike found himself impressed, watching as she scouted the room for anyone seeming extra pleased this morning. 

There was no one, leaving a sour expression on her delicate features. 

“Me either.” Erwin caught onto their conversation, albeit only the last part. 

“‘Me either’, what?” He asked. Both shared a look, meeting their commanding officer’s blue eyes. 

“Someone just got finished doing the down and dirty.” Smith chuckled just as Nanaba had. 

“So you caught that too, huh?” He asked. Where Mike was good - Erwin was just a little bit better. Of course he’d noticed, Mike reminded himself. 

“Yeah… who though?” He repeated his words, continuing his search. Nanaba tugged the sleeve of his arm, noticing the two new late arrivals to the mess hall. Breakfast was usually between the hours of seven and nine, with the night squad eating just a tad bit earlier to get some sleep before the next group sat down. Before the day-squad ate, there was always two hours of training time, set aside for cadets and officers alike. But to the best of his knowledge, neither Levi nor Eren had been on nightwatch or out training. 

The clock was ticking slowly, nearing a quarter past nine, when the two scurried into the room - both looking flustered. Levi muttered something to Jaeger, who blushed in response and went to take a seat next to his comrades. 

Levi limped over, trying to conceal his uneasiness in walking, but failed miserably. People at the officers table tried refraining from staring, but couldn’t help not to. Namely Mike, Nanaba and Erwin, who all smirked at their fellow officers inability to walk straight. 

Levi took a seat in his chair, trying to contain the pained look on his face.

“Rough sex much?” Erwin deadpanned, making Mike and Nanaba snort in response. The rest of the mess hall turned around to see what was happening over at their superiors table, having overheard the entire comment from the Commander. 

“N-no.” Never in the six years he’d known the man, had Mike heard him stutter. “Absolutely not!” He yelled out, clearly frustrated. 

Over at the cadets table, Eren was redder than a ripe tomato, avoiding the confused stares. 

“If you say so…” Erwin buried his satisfied smirk by drinking out of his cup, but his eyes said so much more than words. “Funny-” He continued as he put the cup down on the table once again. “-I’d think Jaeger would be the one walking with a limp.”    

Levi slammed his fist into the table, hearing shocked gasps from all over the crowded hall. 

“I am not walking with a limp because he screwed the everliving shit out of me,  _ Eyebrows- _ ” The raven haired man retorted angrily. “-I’m walking with a limp because his sleeping patterns are ridiculous. I swear to God, sleeping next to that man is like sleeping next to a ten footed titan. I don’t know where the hell those extra feet come from, but I’m guessing you grow them by the doussin.” 

Mike could no longer see Eren’s expression, but judging by the color of the tip of his ears, Eren Jaeger was fuming with embarrassment. His childhood friend tried relieving some of the exasperation by patting his friends back, but nothing seemed to help. 

Not too many people seemed surprised by the fact, which confounded Mike even more. To the best of his knowledge, Levi wasn’t seeing someone… well… that was until now. Which only begged the question; how long had this been going on? 

“I’m so sorry, honey.” Eren started, lowering his hands. 

“Don’t you ‘ _ honey’  _ me,  _ Eren _ !” Levi yelled out in anger and/or embarrassment. “I swear to God, I have more bruises than an overripe apple.” Erwin raised his impressive eyebrows. 

“Wait… what? So you’re not limping because you had sex?” 

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, shook his head and sighed in exasperation. “No… I am not limping because we had sex. I am limping because someone’s freak feet just love to bury themselves in my side.” 

Mike smelled the man, determining that he was telling the truth. “Then why the hell does it smell like sex in here?” 

On que, two teens stepped into the mess hall, looking more disheveled than the previous pair. Her usually kept hair had been thrown into a disarray with his shirt not looking better off. Mike instantly knew who was at fault. 

“Hey’yall… sorry we’re late, we… uhm… got caught up…” 

“-in each others genitals?” Levi called out, looking more unimpressed than ever. The two teenagers blushed furiously, scurrying quickly off to their seats. Of course, Mike had completely forgotten about Springer and Braus. 

Those two were notorious for going at each other like rabid bunnies in heat whenever they had the opportunity. Levi rose from his seat, grabbed his plate and sat down next to his lover. His hand found Eren’s, and he stroked it tenderly. 

Mike was so inspired by the gesture - and so undeniably turned on by the scent - that he grabbed Nanaba’s smaller hand in his own; leading the confused woman towards the exit. 

“Where are you two going all of a sudden?” Erwin called out. 

“Where do you think?” Nanaba called out after them. “See you in a bit!” 

The theme of the morning - bizarre events where people were left in complete and utter shock… 

And with some mild disgust, coupled with a few bruises here and there. 

Yeah… this was so not Eren and Levi’s doing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I wrote this… I don’t know what the fuck is going on with my brain but it just totally went “Oh hey, here’s an idea; how about you write something that will raise every eyebrow on the site?”... Yeah, I don’t know what the fuck happened, but it just sort of came out of my mind and onto the page XD So here it is, sweet, weird and totally fucked up.
> 
> I just want to state, right off the bat, that I totally loved Mike (And Nanaba), and I’m so sad to see him go TT^TT. For those of you who don’t know, season 2 is out and I just wanted to write something in his memory… even if it is completely inappropriate and weird. Drop a kudos, a bookmark and a comment! It’s soul-food for an author! Well… that and sushi XD
> 
> Anyways, until next time, JA NE!


End file.
